I'm sorry
by Kurai neko
Summary: ... x Camus - Shônen ai - A veces decir 'Lo siento' no es tan difícil.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece o3o y no voy a sacar dinero con esto, así que no me pueden reclamar XDD Pero si consigo que alguien se lo pase bien un rato, ya tengo bastante n3n

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno, Shônen ai (amor entre chicos).

**N/A:** La pareja no me gusta XD Bueno, no es que no me guste... simplemente no es de mis preferidas y creo que quedan bien juntos, pero no les veo la gracia o_o Camus me gusta más con otras personas xD En realidad estaba intentando tener una idea para escribir un Saga x Kanon para Scarlet (más conocida en como still-not-king), pero la idea se reveló y surgió esto mientras escribía.

**I'm sorry**

_Capítulo único_

Abrió la puerta de un tirón, enfadado por la insistencia del que esperaba al otro lado. No es que llamara muy seguido y sin parar, sino que llevaba más de una hora llamando con tres timbrazos cada cinco minutos.  
Sus fantasías de una noche de relax, leyendo tranquilamente después de la cena se habían esfumado.  
Su humor no mejoró al comprobar quien estaba al otro lado del umbral.

–¡Espera! –proclamó la voz de aquel, con un tinte de desesperación que tan raro se le hacía al dueño de la pequeña casa– ¡Espera, por favor!

El joven tomó la puerta entrecerrada y la abrió un poco más, reticente a dejarle pasar pero curioso por aquella manera de hablarle, tan lejana a la calma seguridad con la que normalmente lo hacía.  
Y además, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, no quería quedarse sin saber que tenía que decirle.

–Habla –empezó–. Peroque sea rápido, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

El más mayor trató de recobrar la compostura, irguiéndose un poco más y alisando su abrigo. Tenía muchas cosas que explicarle, pero nada le venía a la mente.  
No quería darle excusas, sólo ser sincero con sus sentimientos. Contarle que le había llevado a comportarse como lo hizo.

Tosió nervioso y el otro cambió el peso de pie.

Ahí estaba. Justo cuando ya creía que nunca más sabría de él se presentaba en la puerta de su casa. Había tardado meses en quitarse de la cabeza la forma en que lo dejó tirado de un día a otro.  
En realidad no habían sido pareja, lo suyo fue sexo sin compromiso.

Eran amigos, muy amigos.  
Pero vivían lejos, muy lejos.

–¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó sin mirarlo a los ojos– Si no te molesta, claro.

El más joven tomó la madera de la puerta con más fuerza.  
Nunca había sido rencoroso, pero antes de conocerlo a él no había sentido nada mínimamente fuerte por alguien. Él fue el primero al que amo, también al primero al que odió con toda su alma.

–No.

Esa respuesta firme hizo que el mayor agachara un poco más la cabeza, centrando su mirada en unas hojas caídas que adornaban el suelo.  
Le había dolido más de lo que nunca creyó que le pudiera doler un rechazo. Le había dolido más que todo ese tiempo sin oír la voz del que ahora sabía que amaba con locura.

Sí, era verdad que él lo apartó de su lado. Sí, era verdad que fue él quien empezó con el juego de hacer daño.  
Pero también era verdad que sólo trataba de ahorrarle su presencia por que no creía que pudiera ser beneficiosa para el chico.

–Camus… –musitó.  
–¡Me hiciste daño! –explotó el menor, soltando la puerta antes de hacerse daño de tanto apretarla– ¿!Cómo puedes…!?

El mayor no pudo evitar ver reflejado todos los días de ausencia en los ojos del francés.  
Todo el daño irreversible, las veces que se preguntó que había hecho mal para que lo dejara de lado de esa manera; sin decirle nada, simplemente desapareciendo del mapa.

–Haciéndolo –contestó, tratando de recobrar su temple–. Vine por que mereces saber que ocurrió.  
–¿Y si yo no quiero saberlo?  
–Lo dudo –añadió con firmeza–. Dudo que no quieras saberlo.  
–¿Y qué si es así? –resolvió con un titubeo en su voz, siguiendo con un tinte de tristeza– ¿Qué caso tiene ahora que vengas a decirme lo que sea que pasó?

Camus dio un paso atrás, el otro dio un paso adelante. El cabello granate del menor tapó su rostro como el telón de un teatro al tiempo que su antebrazo era retenido por una mano cálida y reconfortante.

–Lo siento –murmuró con voz cargada de sufrimiento en su oído–. Lo siento tanto...

El abrazo vino de sorpresa, como todo el resto del contacto.

Camus no pudo evitarlo más. Necesitaba a ese hombre en su vida, lo había necesitado desde mucho antes que se marchara.  
Tal vez no era tan descabellado darle otra oportunidad.

–No puedo… no puedo vivir sin ti un día más –el pelirrojo abrió los ojos al máximo al escucharlo–. Lo he intentado, pero no puedo.  
–Saga…  
–Te amo.

**-FIN- **


End file.
